The Golden Slipper
by CillyAdrian
Summary: the cinderella story i promised is back with more sydrian, more romance, and more musical. please enjoy and no negative comments please.
1. A Servant and Zorro?

**Well like I promised, a sydrian Cinderella musical story, and it will stay like that. That is my promise to you. So I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Sydney's POV**

"SYDNEY!" Both my stepsister's call

"I'm coming," I call.

Everyday has been the same for the last five years.

My step mother and two of my stepsister's would call me and make me do work for them, from eight in the morning to ten at night. It has been like this since my father died. My father and I were living in debt trying to pay off the cost of my mother's funeral when she passed away. When I was fifteen years old, my father told me he remarried; he married a successful Physician in Palm Springs, Donna Stanton.

Donna had two daughters close to my age: Kristen and Julia; they are spoiled rotten and expect everyone to fall to their knees and bow down to them. My stepmother pays them no mind and ignores them pretty much. Donna sometimes treats me well, but when she gets angry she often takes it out on me. when my father passed away he left nothing for me, just that I stay with 'family' until I am able to financially support myself; Which my stepsister's wouldn't allow happen, since they 'need' a slave. I turned in a lot of resume's and job application's but Kristen and Julia thought it would be funny to call them and say I wouldn't make it. Step mother wouldn't do anything about it; she made me work for them because, well I guess she's angry that she has to put up with me.

So I'm pretty much trapped here, being a slave.

"SYDNEY!" They shouted again.

I rolled my eyes and made my way upstairs to Kristen and Julia's room, they shared surprisingly.

"Yes Kristen," I announced.

She thrusts some dresses in my arms.

"Take my dresses and wash them, if you ruin any of my silk and cashmere dresses you will have hell to pay," she says snobby.

"Ya, and here are my list of items I need from the store, and I want them in one hour, ONE hour you hear?" Julia orders.

"Yes Kristen, yes Julia," I simply say.

I gave up on trying to fight them.

"Sydney," my stepmother calls as I was making my way down the hall.

"When you are though, my office needs cleaning," she said then walks away.

Yep, gotta love my life.

**Adrian's POV**

"So, we are having a Halloween party huh? Will there be alcohol?" I asked Christian.

"Are girls, liquor, and cigarettes all you think about?" He snapps.

"Pretty much," I smirk.

When Christian and I first met we didn't really get along; simply because he thought I was trying to steal his girlfriend slash my cousin from him. But when the air was clear we developed a sort of friendship between us; I could almost say he was my best friend. Almost.

"Yeah, that's the Adrian we know and love," Rose quips when she came in. we were in my apartment in Palm Springs, just enjoying the October breeze.

"You got that right little Dhampir."

Following behind her was her boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov; to make a long story short: I dated Rose for a short while, she got in trouble with the law, they go on the run and during that time, made their relationship official.

At first I was hurt and angry about it all, but when I came out here to Palm Springs, it gave me a lot of time to think, and to get my life together; I decided to attend Carlton College and take art classes to distract myself from all the pain, art was like therapy. When I had thought about everything that's happened, I realized that what I felt for Rose was more of a attraction than true feelings; don't get me wrong , I still care for her a lot but that's all it is. So I moved on, but I still had to clear the air with them:

*Flashback*

"_Listen, what you guy's did was hurtful to me, and I am upset by what has happened," I said._

"_Lord Ivashkov, allow me to explain-," Dimitri tries to explain, but raised my hand to stop him._

"_Please, let me finish," I continue._

"_Despite what I have been through, and the pain that I endured; I am willing to forgive you both and to ask for YOUR forgiveness," I said._

"_B-But I don't understand, all of this is my fault," Rose say's._

"_No, I'm the one to blame; I knew about your feelings for each other and I knew that one day you would choose him over me. and I had no right to claim something that was already taken Both my mind and heart told me this, but I did not listen. So it was my own fault."_

"_So an exchange for my forgiveness, May I have yours?"_

_Rose comes over to embrace me._

"_Of course I do, I'm so sorry Adrian, I never meant to hurt you," She says._

" _I know."_

_I turn my head to Dimitri._

"_I swear if you do anything to hurt Rose, if she so much as even sheds one tear because of you…..I will kill you," I say threatening._

"_I wouldn't dare anger the great Lord Adrian Ivashkov," he smiles._

_We shook hands as a sign of respect for one another._

*End of flashback*

Dimitri and I have been cool ever since.

"So, who's dressing up as what?"Christian asked.

"Ooh, Dimitri is dressing up as a cowboy sheriff, and I'm a sexy outlaw," Rose

"I'm going as Ghost Face," Christian says

"I'm going as Zorro," I say.

"Nice," Rose says.

"yep, which reminds me, I need to go get it; I'll see you guy's later."

Hope they don't sell out, I feel Spanish macho, this year.

**I hope you guy's enjoyed the first chapter, please R&R.**

**No negative comments please.**


	2. Crushed Hopes

**Hey guys, im so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ive been busy with college and life. To top it off im sick, however I am trying to pull through for u guys. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Sydney's POV**

It was about two 'o' clock in the afternoon when I got back from the laundry mat and the store. I went into Kristen and Julia's room and set Kristen's clothes neatly in her closet and Julia's 'items' on her bed. I was on my way out the door when I noticed a flier on Kristen's bed:

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

_COME GET YOUR SCARE ON AT THE HALLOW'S EVE BALL_

_GOOD FOOD _

_GREAT GAMES_

_A HAUNTED HOUSE_

_AND LOTS OF DANCING_

_SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? COME TO DOWNTOWN PALM SPRINGS AND JOIN THE FUN._

I looked at the paper and felt sadness in my heart. I wish I could have just one night for myself; I would love to go to the ball, but I knew that my stepmother wouldn't let me go. So, I put the paper down and my dreams in the closet and made my way to my stepmother's office. It was just the usual dust, vacuum, and throws the trash out.

By the time I was done it was tea time.

"Sydney, the girls and I are taking our tea in the lounge," My stepmother says.

"Yes Ma'am," I said.

I went into the hall way and was stopped by Kristen and Julia's demanding voices.

"Sydney, hot water," said Kristen.

"Sydney, warm milk," said Julia.

I said nothing and nodded my head so small, that they thought I just stood there clueless.

"SYDNEY!" they both said.

I just walked away and made my way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was extremely huge, there was a storage room where all the cleaning supplies were and it was so big that there was room for me to have a bed and sleep in. the room was always cold and damp and the blankets I had were barely enough to keep me warm at night. But I didn't have time to elaborate, I had to get tea ready.

After I put the kettle on the stove and the tray ready with all the essentials for tea, I sat in my favorite chair by the fireplace. I began to think about my life and how hard it has been, so to feel better I began to sing.

**(music plays in background- song: in my own little corner by: whitney houston's Cinderella)**

_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse  
When I hear a command, I obey  
But I know of a spot in my house  
Where no one can stand in my way  
_

_In my own little corner, In my own little chair  
I can be whatever I want to be  
_

_On the wing of my fancy, I can fly anywhere  
And the world will open it's arms to me  
_

_I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milkmaid  
I'm the greatest primadonna in the land  
_

_I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made  
By her own flock of silk worms in Japan  
I'm a girl men go mad for  
Love's a game I can play  
With a cool and confident kind of air  
_

_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner  
All alone, in my own little chair  
I can be whatever I want to be  
_

_I'm a thief in Calcutta, I'm a queen in Peru  
I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea  
I'm a huntress on an African safari  
_

_It's a dangerous type of sport, and yet it's fun  
In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry  
And I find I forgot to bring my gun  
_

_I am lost in the jungle, all alone and unarmed  
When I meet a lioness in her lair_

Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner  
All alone, in my own little chair

**(music stops)**

I was beginning to feel a lot better.

"SYDNEY!"

Well it was nice while it lasted.

**Adrian's POV**

I was lucky enough to find a badass Zorro costume, I went back to my apartment where everyone was; we were all putting on our costumes and showing them to eachother. Jill was a fairy princess, Eddie was a jail inmate, Dimitri and rose were in their cowboy and outlaw costumes and I am the sexy, charismatic, badass Zorro.

"Pray for mercy from, Zorrrrrro Ha!" I said as I pulled a fake sword from my belt in a spanish accent.

"Pray for mercy from, Sheriff Belikov," Dimitri said as he pulled a fake gun.

"You guys are such dorks," Rose quips.

"Silence!" I ordered; I quickly move behind Rose and place my sword on her neck.

"What will you do to save the woman you love from a gruesome death Muahahahaha!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a hero?" Jill asks.

"Not today"

"Hands off criminal," says Dimitri

"Never," I snarl.

"Draw"

Dimitri and I draw gun and sword on each other; we were chasing each other around the apartment for I don't know how long, with Dimitri 'shooting' me and I'm throwing my sword around while everyone was laughing at us. I managed to trap Dimitri in a corner.

"Now, prepare to die!" I yell; and before I could strike he pulls another gun and-

"POW POW POW!"

"Ugh, that's it, im done for…*cough* goodbye cruel world." I collapse dramatically and stick my tongue out.

"Wonderful show boys, I think this deserves a round of applause," Rose says. Everyone claps and Dimitri and I just bowed and padded each other on the back.

"If you will excuse me I need a smoke break," I announced.

I made my way outside to my balcony and lit up a cigarette. I don't smoke or drink as much as I used to; I only smoke when I am extremely stressed out, or tired (like now); and I drink on special occasions and a little at parties.

My life was in order, I was sober, going to college for art, and I even have a job at a local bar. Everything was turning out well, just one thing missing.

_Love_

I really wish I had someone to share my success with; I want the feeling of being held in someone's arms, to feel that warm embrace of someone who cares. I thought about what I would do when I did find my true love, what I would say to her, and what I would do to keep her.

**(music plays in background- song: youll be in my heart, by: Phill Collins; changed 'will' to 'would' for Adrian becuz hes singing about the future he wants) **

_Come, stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I would protect you from, all around you  
I would be there, don't you cry_

For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
I will be there, don't you cry  


_'cause you'll be in my heart  
YES, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more_

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

**(music stops)**

I wish she was out there, but who would love a guy like me?

If I was a woman, I wouldn't.

When I looked up I saw a shooting star.

_I wish to find a woman who would love me for me._

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, again im sorry its been awhile. Please R&R.**

**Next chapter, our fairy godmother appears. Wonder who she is ;)**


	3. Wishes Come True

**Hey guys im back with a new chapter for you, yaaaaaaaaay. Hope u enjoy. And fairy god mothers, and our sydrian's costumes our on my profile.**

**Adrian's POV**

I adjusted my cloak one last time before stepping out of my room where everyone waited.

"So, are we all ready to party," announced Christian, "P-A-R-T-Y, because I gotta."

"Real smooth Ozera," I quipped.

"Your just jealous because I look scary," he said.

"Jealous? Of you? Ha! It is you who is jealous because I look sexy," I smirked.

"Whatever."

"Let's go we are gonna be late," Rose rushes.

"You guys go ahead I'll meet you there," I suggested.

"Are you sure?" asks Jill.

"Yeah go on, I'll follow you in a few," I reassure.

They all left. I actually wanted to be alone for a little bit. All day I was thinking about the wish I made last night. I wondered if I would meet my true love tonight; it would be amazing if I did. I just wish that she would only see me, the real me inside; and not see the negative. Like all my other past girlfriends.

**(Music plays- so much more to me- from disney's Aladdin) again I changed and added words to makeit in adrians pov.**

_Drunken alcoholic_

_I don't buy that_

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see a party boy? No, siree_

_They'd find out_

_There's so much more to me_

_A Drunk boy_

_Would she buy that?_

_And if she does look closer_

_Would she see a party boy? No, siree_

_she'd find out_

_There's so much more to me_

**(Music ends)**

'Well', I thought, 'lets go to the ball and find out.

I grabbed my keys and went off into the night.

**Sydney's POV**

Tonight was the night of the Halloween festival. When tea was done and over with, I took the opportunity to pull my step mother aside and ask for the only thing I want.

"Step mother?"

"What is it now?"

" I was just wondering about the Halloween ball, you see its tonight and everyone's invited and I would like to go very much."

Donna looked at me for long moments before giving me her answer.

"Sydney, you don't need to fool around at some festival; be satisfied with what you got. I promise you, you'll be much happier here than some festival," she said.

"Besides, you don't have anything suitable to wear," she said referring to my worn jeans and ragged T-shirt.

"B-But," I began.

"No! you're not going anywhere, I'm working late tonight and the girls are going camping with friends; I need someone to watch the house. Is that clear?"

"Yes, step mother," I sighed.

It wasn't until I got to my cold, damp, and small room did I let out my tears. I was so upset and angry; I just wanted to have fun for once, to have one night for myself but now my dreams were crushed.

And now there is nothing to look forward to, this will be my life forever.

"Work and misery," I sobbed.

_I wish I could go to the ball. _

I was kneeling by my bed with my head resting on my arms just crying my heart out and then all of a sudden I feel a hand stroking my hair.

"Oh my dear, I just feel awful for you," I heard someone speak; she had the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

I look up and I see a woman sitting on my bed; she was wearing a beautiful silver dress and a crystal tiara on her head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jaclyn Terwilliger, and I'm your Fairy godmother honey," she said.

"You?"

"You got a problem with that? Because if you prefer some old lady in a tutu ill just take my leave."

"Oh no, what I meant was that I thought Fairies didn't exist," I explain.

"Oh we exist, we only show ourselves to people who are in the most turmoil."

"I see."

"And I can see in your heart, that you desire freedom and love," she says.

"Yes, and I would be content and grateful for just one night," I say.

"Yes, I heard your wish," she said.

"Oh Godmother , If I can have this night I would never ask for anything else," I pleaded.

"I know you have child."

" Yes, but I see that it is impossible."

**(Music plays in background- song: Impossible Sung by: whitney Houston)**

**Fairy godmother sings-**

_Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin  
to become a golden carriage,  
Impossible, for a plain country bumpkin  
and a prince to join in marriage,  
and four white mice will never  
be four white horses.  
Such falderal and fiddle  
dee dee of course is,  
impossible.  
But the world is full of zanies and fools,  
who don't believe in sensible rules,  
and won't believe what sensible people say,  
and because these daft and  
dewy-eyed dopes keep  
building up impossible hopes,  
impossible things are happening everyday._

**(Music ends)**

"If you want to go to the ball Sydney, then go; no one's stopping you but you," she says.

"But, I have no way to get there," I say.

"Hmmm, you have a point there; come outside," she instructs.

We walk out to the garden and she tells me to stand by a nearby tree.

"Now where did I put my wand? Oh, there it is," she pulls out her magic wand out of mid-air.

"wow,' was all I could say.

She points her wand at the parking lot and right before my eyes appeared a white limo.

"Oh my god, its beautiful," I say.

"Now then, we need a driver," Jaclyn points out. she looks over at the garden and see's a white mice.

"Don't you run away from me," she says; and points her wand at him. In a flash the mice changes into a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes; and wearing a black tuxedo. Jaclyn walks over to him.

"Your name is Marcus Finch and you are going to drive this lovely lady to and from the Halloween Ball," she says sweetly.

"With pleasure Madame," Marcus smiles and walks to the limo.

"Now then, we have a limo and a driver. Is there anything I have forgotten?"

I look down at myself and realize I don't have a costume, I look up to see Jaclyn looking at me.

"Spin around child, don't make me do all the work," she says.

I didn't argue with her; I close my eyes and I start to spin for a few moments. When I open my eyes, I take a deep breath and I look at myself. I'm shocked by what I see. I was wearing a beautiful red dress with a gold cord around my waist, one sleeve was draped down on my arm. (It looked greek) The dress showed off all my curves. When I lifted my dress to look at my shoes, I was stunned; the slippers were made of pure gold and I could see diamonds along the edge of the slipper.

"Here, look at yourself," Jaclyn hands me a mirror.

**( AN: lets pretend sydney has long hair instead of short)**

I look at myself and my hair was in curls, half of it was up in a loose bun like fashion and the bottom part fell loose over my shoulders. I also noticed I was wearing an elegant gold mask.

"Tonight you are Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty," Godmother says.

I run over to her and embrace her.

"Thank you Jaclyn, thank you so much. You have done more than I could ever hope for," I said.

"You are most welcome, child. There's one more thing I need to mention, the magic will only last until midnight; so you must be out of the ball before the clock strikes 12."

" I will," I promised. I was little disappointed at the time limit, but I was grateful to have that much to enjoy myself. I gave her one last hug and went into the limo. I went wave goodbye to Jaclyn but she was gone.

**(Music plays- impossible verse 2—changed some words)**

**Sydney sings- **_Its possible,_  
_become a golden carriage,_  
_Its possible,_  
_for a plain country bumpkin and a_  
_prince to join in marriage,_  
_**Jaclyn joins- **__and a white mice is_  
_easily turned to a man!_  
_Such falderal and fiddle_  
_dee dee of course is,_  
_quite possible._  
_**Both- **__Its possible,_  
_**S- **__So the world is full of zanies and fools,_  
_**J- **__who don't believe in sensible rules,_  
_**S-**__ and won't believe what sensible people say,_  
_**Both- **__and because these daft_  
_and dewy-eyed dopes keep_  
_building up impossible hopes,_  
_impossible things are happening everyday._  
_**S- **__Its possible,_  
_**J- **__Its possible,_  
_**Both- **__Its possible_

And so, I was off to the ball.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that, you can see everyones costume with the links on my profile. Please R&R. thank you.**


	4. A Lovely Night

**HEY GUYS YOUR GIRL CILLYADRIAN IS BACK! Im soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was without the internet. And I noticed a couple of Cinderella sydrian stories in progress, so I hope my story pleases you. Please enjoy and no negative comments plz, thank you.**

**Sydney's POV**

When I arrived at the ball it was 10:15 and I knew I wouldn't have much time but I was grateful for the time I had and I would make the most of it. I was left speechless, It was at a very fancy hotel and all the décor was screaming Halloween; from the gothic chandeliers, to the grand staircase, and to the tables where other partiers were conversing and enjoying the delicious goodies that waiters were serving around.

I look over and I see a large ball room where there was music and dancing going on; I make my way over to the floor and observe. I was so focused on the scenery I wasn't paying attention where I was going.

I bumped into this man who was dressed like Zorro but I was more focused on his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, I did not see you," I apologized.

"No, forgive me miss I was not looking where I was going," he says.

"Right, well if you'll excuse me," I said and walked past him but caught me by the arm.

"Wait, forgive me for being so bold but you look so beautiful, w-would like to dance with me?" he asks.

I was stunned speechless and could not mutter an answer, so instead I nodded.

**Adrian's POV**

I had just pulled up to the ball and was handing my keys to the valet and when I looked up I saw the most beautiful creature I had ever seen walking this earth and walk inside the ball. I go to catch up to her and lost her in the crowd. I look everywhere for her and just when I was about to give up I bump into her and was mesmerized by her beauty. From her lovely red dress to her long golden locks and to her golden amber eyes, which were partially hidden due to the mask she wore.

I couldn't find my voice when she agreed to dance with me.

I took her hand in mine and wrapped the other around her waist; my hands were burning from touching her and sweep her into a waltz.

"What are you supposed to be? A Greek queen?" I asked.

She chuckled, "No, I'm Aphrodite," she says.

I smiled, "It's fitting."

**Sydney's POV**

Everything is perfect in this moment

My heart sings (and so does he)

**(music plays in the background-song: 10 minutes ago by Brandy)**

**Adrian**

Ten minutes ago I saw you  
I looked up when you came through the door  
My head started reeling  
You gave me the feeling  
The room had no ceiling or floor  
Ten minutes ago I met you  
And we murmured our how-do-you-do's  
I wanted to ring out the bells  
And fling out my arms and to sing out the news  
I have found her, she's an angel  
With the dust of the stars in her eyes  
We are dancing, we are flying  
And she's me back to the skies  
In the arms of my love i'm flying  
Over mountain and meadow and glen  
And I like it so well, that for all I can tell  
I may never come down again  
I may never come down to earth again.

**Sydney**  
Ten minutes ago I met you  
And we murmured our how-do-you-do's  
I wanted to ring out the bells  
And fling out my arms and to sing out the news

**Adrian**  
I have found her

**Sydney**  
I have found him

**Both**  
In the arms of my love I'm flying  
Over mountain and meadow and glen  
And I like it so well  
That for all I can tell  
I may never come down again  
I may never come down to earth again

**(Music ends)**

**Sydney's POV**

We both stood there in the middle of the dance floor breathless from dancing and singing.

"Lets go have a seat and have some refreshments," He says.

"Alright," I say.

We find an empty table and take our seats, Zorro pulled my chair for me and took a seat himself; the waiter came and served us fruit punch and a plate of halloween cookies and cupcakes. I normally don't eat this kind of food but I decided to lighten up tonight.

Zorro helped himself to a cupcake and I nibbled on a pumpkin cookie.

"So, what is a lovely lady like yourself doing here alone?" he asks.

"Well, I don't have many friends and this was my only night for myself; so I decided to come here, and you?" I asked.

"My friends are around here somewhere, I was too busy dancing with a beautiful Goddess," he replies.

I blush.

"What do you say we take a walk in the hotel gardens?" he suggests.

"I would love that," I answer.

He takes me by the hand and leads me outside; we walked for a little while just admiring all the flowers; we came to a stone bench and that was in front of a beautiful fountain that had two swans that had their heads together making a heart with their necks and the rim was decorated with vines and lilies on them.

We take a seat and Zorro hands me a gold lily.

"Beautiful," he whispers.

We look at each other for a long moment then he moves closer and so do I and he pulls me into a passionate kiss. It was glorious and I was enjoying myself. He embraces me and deepens the kiss and I respond with just as much eagerness.

**Adrians POV**

We pull away from the kiss and my heart was filled with an overwhelming surge of happiness.

**(Music plays in the background-I see the light from Tangeled)**

_**Sydney**__  
All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

_**Adrian**_

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

_**[Both]**__  
And at last I see the light  
_

_**Adrian**__  
And it's like the fog has lifted_

_**[Both]**__  
And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new  
__**[Both]**__  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you_

**(Music ends)**

I went to pull her in for another kiss but was startled by a loud ringing of the clock inside the hotel.

**Sydney's POV**

My heart fell.

"I can't stay, I have to go," I said quickly running to leave.

"Wait! Come back, I don't even know your name or know what you look like," I hear Zorro say.

When I reached the exit my costume was disappearing and I was back in my ragged jeans and dirty shirt.

"Please come back!" I hear Zorro cry.

_Zorro!_

I realized I didn't know his name and seen his face either but I couldn't let him see me like this; so I quickly run to find Marcus but when I find him he is back into a little white mouse. So I make my way and run home.

_Goodbye Zorro, I will always love you._

When I returned I collapsed on my bed from exhaustion; I rest there for a long time just thinking about the most wonderful night I had with the most wonderful man I had ever met. _And I don't even know his name_, I thought to myself.

"I got up and I realized I was missing a shoe; or should I say slipper. I stroked my hand against the gold slipper. _Thank you so much fairy godmother for a wonderful night._

**Adrian's POV**

I run as quickly as I could to catch up to her; but it was too late. She was gone. I sit on the steps and tears began to pour out from my eyes. But then something catches my eye; something gold. I pick it up and it is a gold slipper trimmed with diamonds. I smile to myself and made a promise.

_I will not rest until I find my Aphrodite and she's in my arms again._

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! Like I said I noticed there were a couple of Cinderella stories in progress but I have not read them, so if you find something similar to the others please tell me and I will try and fix it. I want to keep mine original. So please R&R **


	5. It is Hopeless

**New chapter,YAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Sydney's POV**

I woke up to something prickly and rough hitting me on my side; I open my eyes and see my stepmother and both stepsisters sneering down at me. Stanton holding a broom in her hand, the source that woke me up.

"Where were you last night?" Stanton asked in her demanding voice.

"Nowhere, why do you ask?" I said.

She put the broom down and grabbed me by my wrist and threw out of bed onto the cold hard floor.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I came home at 11:30 last night and you weren't here; so tell me now, WHERE. WERE. YOU?" she whispered menacingly.

In all my years of living with Donna, I have never seen her so angry; and I have never feared her more than I do now. When I didn't answer right away, she slapped me so hard my head started to spin.

"You went to the ball didn't you?" *slap* "DIDN'T YOU?" *slap*.

"YES!" I shout, breathing heavily.

"Yes I did, and I had the most wonderful time of my life."

Donna slapped me a few more times and said:

"You will be locked in your room for the rest of the day without any meals, and starting tomorrow your work load will be doubled for the next three months," she told me.

She was about to tell me something else until her eye caught sight of my slipper. I had meant to hide it under my bed but I was so exhausted from everything that I had just put it aside and fell asleep. She went over and grabbed the shoe and was looking at it as though it was a disgusting spider.

"What is this? Where did it come from?" she asked.

I could not come up with an answer; I couldn't tell her about Fairy Godmother and the magic. So I just stood there silent.

"You stole it didn't you? You little thief," she said.

"No," I said.

"Punish her mother," said Julia.

"Lock her in here for three days and _triple_ her work load," said Kristin.

And she did just that; Donna and her daughters lock me in my room and I went the whole day with no food or water. I just prayed that tomorrow she will be cooled down enough to give me nourishment.

The only thing that gave me comfort was thinking about that wonderful night with Zorro. Remembering the warmth that I felt from his hands, the sweetness of his lips on mine, and the kindness his green eyes held in them.

**(Music plays in the background-If I never knew you by disney's Pocohauntus)**

If I Never Knew You  
If I never knew you  
If i never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these wispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If i never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love wuold be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right

And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

**(Music ends)**

My heart became very heavy with grief and turmoil; because I would never see my beloved Zorro again.

_Zorro._

I never knew his name and I never will. I cry until there are no more left.

**Adrian's POV**

I stroked the gold slipper for the thousandth time that day.

_I don't even know where to begin my search_

"Adrian, you have been up all night come and have something to eat and get some rest," said Rose.

Rose and the whole gang found me after the ball was over, and were concerned when they found me in tears; I had told them the whole story about the girl I met. They kept urging me to forget about her and move on; but I couldn't, my sweet Aphrodite has burned a hole on my heart that will never be whole again until she's back in my arms.

"I can't, I can't eat or rest until I found her," I claim.

"Dude, you don't even know anything about her," said Christian.

"Except that she's beautiful; and all the women last night were equally beautiful," jumped in Dimitri. Rose gave him a look and then added, "Of course, none as beautiful as you," he says, then kisses her.

"I don' want to hear about any other woman, I'm gonna try and find her; and when I do, I'm gonna marry her do you understand?" I said.

"How do you plan on finding her? The only clue you have is that slipper. What are you gonna do? Fit it on every woman in California?" asked Eddie.

"I will fit it on every woman in the world," I exclaim.

Dimitri came up to me.

"Adrian, I believe you when you say you feel for this woman and as ludicrous as this is, you have my support and I will help you," he said.

"So will I," said Rose.

"And me," said Jill.

"Me too," said Eddie.

"Me three," said Christian.

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Thank you all so much."

Later that night I went outside on my balcony to think about how am gonna go about my search. I also thought about all those years I have wasted on girls that mean nothing to me (except Rose), alcohol, and cigarettes; and just watch others have their happy ending while I stood in the background, unhappy and lonely. Until I met Aphrodite.

**(Music plays in the Background- Heaven's Light from Disney's hunchback of notre dame)**

So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light  
I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright  
I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light

**(****Music ends)**

My sweet beautiful Aphrodite is out there somewhere, and I'm going to find her. If it takes every breathe of my body.

_I will not rest until your in my arms again._

**So I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter, please read and review. I love all my reviewers and viewers, XOXO. **


	6. Fading Away

**Hey guys, another chapter for the golden slipper, please enjoy :D**

**Sydney's POV**

It was bad enough that stepmother let me go days without food or water, but it's even worse now that she locked me in a dark attic covered in dust and cobwebs. The only source of light and a view outside was from a small window; it looked down to the front of the house and part of the garage.

I began to think that this is how my life would be from now on, be locked in the attic whenever I did something wrong; take abuse from stepmother, Kristen, and Julia; and never ending slave work. I do have a small comfort I can hold on to; that night with Zorro and his beautiful emerald eyes. That night is forever branded in my memory and it is enough to last me a lifetime.

I hear the door unlock and in comes stepmother.

I didn't have any strength to stand up; every time I made a move my stomach would hurt and I would have a severe headache.

She looked down at me with a cold expression.

"You can come out now, if you promise to behave," she said.

"I would rather die a thousand deaths then to serve a spoiled selfish family like you," I spat.

"Well perhaps we can arrange that," she said, she turns on her heal and locks me in again.

I don't know how but I managed to get up to the door and yell through it, "Why do you hate me so much? I have done everything you have ever asked me to do without complaint until now; why do you keep me here if the very sight of me disgusts you so?"

I got no answer.

**Adrian's POV**

Christian's words rang in my head

"_How do you plan on finding her? The only clue you have is that slipper."_

That's not true, I had another clue. I noticed her aura was different from any human being; her aura gave off a purple and gold color. It practically blinded me throughout the night. So all week we were all going from house to house asking for a girl of eighteen years old with hair of sunshine gold; while Dimitri was fitting the slipper on the girls, I was focusing on their aura. So far, no luck; In case you're wondering how we managed to pull this off, yes I used compulsion to play with their minds a bit and when we were done I made them forget.

We managed to cover half of East Los Angeles today; when we got back to my apartment we all just sat down at the table to regroup.

"Now where do we go from there?" asked Rose.

"Tomorrow we will search the rest of LA, and if there's still daylight left we will begin the San Bernardino County," I instruct.

"For now, let us all get some rest; we'll need it for tomorrow," say's Dimitri.

"Cool, I could use a little shut eye," Christian points out.

"Me too," say's Jill.

"Me three," say's Eddie.

"Me most," Say's Rose.

While everyone made their little spot to sleep I decided to go for a walk.

I walked until I reached a small family park and sat on a nearby bench; and I just stared at the stars. It was a beautiful night; I don't know how long I was staring until I saw a shooting star and I made my wish.

_I wish I could find you, my sweet Aphrodite._

"It is too beautiful a night to be so unhappy," said a voice.

I look over and I see a woman wearing a beautiful silver dress, and a crown that adorned her black hair. She looked at me with a kind but knowing smile.

"Yes, it is," I retort.

"Tell me what ails you lad," she say's.

"Uh," was all I could muster.

"Is it a woman?"

I nod.

"You love her, lost her, and trying to find her," she adds.

"How do you know that Ma'am?" I ask.

"Let's just say I know this girl, and I know where you can find her."

My eyes shot up and I started rambling like a mad man.

"YOU DO? WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE WELL? WHAT'S HER NAME?" I practically yell.

She chuckles and places a her hands in mine to calm me down.

"Relax dear boy, I will tell you all that you need to know," she soothes.

I calm myself and sit back down.

"She awaits you in a desert land of Palm Springs but beware, she remains trapped and is at the mercy of her stepmother and stepsisters," she riddles.

I look at her in confusion, " I don't understand," I said.

"Let your heart guide you to where she is held; it would be better if you left tonight, she's very weak and is fading away fast. Go now," she said.

I get up to leave but turned back, "Thank you so m-," I looked to where she sat but she was gone. I didn't have time to look for her; I was too desperate to find my Aphrodite and I ran back to the apartment to get everyone together.

_Hold on Aphrodite, I'm coming. Don't you give up on me, not now not when I'm this close._

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter please R&R. thank you, xoxoxo.**


	7. All is Lost

**Hey guys new chapter for **_**The Golden Slipper, **_**the songs that are portrayed here are from the movie**_** les miserables's. **_**this scene was inspired by Whitney Houston's Cinderella movie.**

**Adrian's POV**

"What exactly are we looking for Sherlock?" Christian asks.

"I don't know," I answer.

We drove all the way to Palm Springs and so far looked in three suburban neighborhoods but I didn't know what I was looking for exactly; each time I saw a girl with light skin and long gold hair my heart skipped a beat, but with a glance to their auras I was losing hope.

Then something catches my eye, a middle aged woman comes out of her home and appears to be taking out the trash but she drops it and some of the bags contents slip out; I see something shiny and I got a closer look and saw it was a gold slipper. The same slipper that I held.

"Dimitri stop the car, pull in that drive way," I told Dimitri.

Dimitri pulls in and I slowly walk over to the woman.

"Excuse me, may I have a moment of your time?" I ask.

"What is it you want boy?" she said, her voice full of scrutiny; "If you're here for one of my daughters, you can keep walking; I will not allow my daughters be with party boys," she says sternly.

"Actually," I say putting on my best smirk, "I have here, a gold slipper, and I believe it belongs to one of your daughters; I am simply doing the right thing and returning it to her," I explain.

She looks at the slipper with utter disgust and transforms her expression into "sympathy".

"I am sorry boy, but I cannot help you," she turns away. I grab her arm and force her to look at me and let spirit handle the rest.

"Please, let me in and return the slipper to its rightful owner," I said.

"O-Of course, this way," she leads me inside the house with Christian and Dimitri at my side.

"Girls, come into the living room," she calls.

Two girls came into the room, one of them had blonde hair, but it was too short, her skin was lightly tanned, and her aura matched nothing of my Aphrodite. The other girl was a brunette.

"My, who's this cutie," said blondy

"Besides hot," said the brunette.

I cleared my throat, "Ladies, did someone lose a shoe? I found it at a party; whoever the shoe belongs to shall go on a date with me." I say. Ok so I lied; but that was the only way they would try on the slipper willingly; I wanted to use less of spirit as possible.

They immediately sat down and presented their feet.

"That's my slipper," she claims and took the shoe from Dimitri and tries to put it on.

"You see? It fits perfectly," she says. She makes a face that obviously says 'its too tight' on her foot. Dimitri goes over to pry the slipper from her foot but she holds it there to make it fit; Dimitri then tickles her ankle and while she's laughing smacks her foot out.

_Next_

"Julia, honestly, anyone can see that the slipper was made for a daintier foot," she said. She sits to where Dimitri is and presents her foot to him.

"Whatever Kristin," said Julia.

Dimitri attempts to put the slipper on 'Kristin' but to no avail. She gets angry and begins to yell at Dimitri.

"What happened to it? you shrunk it! it fit perfectly before," Kristin accuses. She grabs him and puts him in a headlock. Dimitri tried to escape her grasp without hurting her.

"Miss, my friend is very weary and nobody touched the slipper," Dimitri retorts.

He finally breaks free and gasps, "Are there any other women in the house?" he asks.

"Oh, why yes, there's one more. Move over!" The woman pushed her daughters aside and presented her foot to Dimitri. At this point I was starting to get irritated.

"He means, are there any other 'young women' in the house?" I answer.

She looks at me, "how young?" in a squeaky voice attempting to sound young.

"Younger than you," I reply.

She gets mad and grabs the slipper from Dimitri and slips it on and surprisingly it fits.

"What?! That's impossible," I tell Dimitri. He looks at me with confusion, I look at him, and I look at Christian who was biting back a laugh.

"And its cutting off my circulation, get it off me," she begs, Dimitri goes to pull it off but its stuck.

"Pull it harder you idiot harder," she yells.

Christian and the two girls go behind Dimitri to pry the slipper off.

"Madame, there is no need for name calling, on the count of three," Dimitri instructs.

"One, two, three," they pull and the shoe comes off.

"Whats the matter with you? A blind man could tell it wasn't going to fit my foot," the woman said.

I sighed in frustration, " are you sure there's no one else here?" I ask.

The woman spoke up, "No, there's no one else here boy," she says, face expressionless.

I look down in defeat, I don't know where else to look. Hell, I'm not familiar with Palm Springs.

"Thank you," I reply sadly and walked out the door; I walk over to the car and buried my face in my hands and broke down.

_Maybe their shoe I saw was different than the one I have. Is there no hope?_

**Sydney**

The sun was beginning to rise on the fourth day; my strength was waning, all I could do was lay there and pray for death to take me fast. I hold the lily that Zorro gave to me when we walked in the garden; the once beautiful and flawless lily, now dried up, fragile, and on the brink of death. Like me. Should I die now, my last thoughts are of my sweet beautiful Zorro; and that for one night, he made me feel loved.

**(Music plays in the background- I dreamed a dream)**

_There was a time when men were kind__  
__When their voices were soft__  
__And their words inviting__  
__There was a time when love was blind__  
__And the world was a song__  
__And the song was exciting__  
__There was a time__  
__Then it all went wrong__  
__I dreamed a dream in time gone by__  
__When hope was high__  
__And life worth living__  
__I dreamed that love would never die__  
__I dreamed that God would be forgiving__  
__Then I was young and unafraid__  
__And dreams were made and used and wasted__  
__There was no ransom to be paid__  
__No song unsung, no wine untasted__  
__But the tigers come at night__  
__With their voices soft as thunder__  
__As they tear your hope apart__  
__And they turn your dream to shameI had a dream my life would be__  
__So different from this hell I'm living__  
__So different now from what it seemed__  
__Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

**(Music ends)**

_I wish I could've seen his face for a moment._ I thought as my eyes were becoming heavy.

_I love you, my sweet Zorro._

**Adrian's POV.**

"Don't worry man, I'm sure she's still out there," Christian comforts.

I shake my head.

"No, maybe I should let this go; If I continue now, my heart will keep breaking over a girl who is not her."

I glance at the slipper in my hands and all I can think of is my sweet Aphrodite.

**(Music plays in the background- On My Own)**

On my own  
Pretending she's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with her till morning  
Without her  
I feel her arms around me  
And when I loose my way  
I close my eyes and she has found me  
In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights  
Are misty in the river  
In the darkness  
The trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is her and me  
Forever and forever  
And I know  
It's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself  
And not to her  
And although  
I know that she is blind  
Still I say  
There's a way for us  
I love her  
But when the night is over  
She's gone  
The river's just a river  
Without her  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare  
And everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers  
I love her  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
Her world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known  
I love her  
But only on my own

**Music ends**

I look down at the slipper one last time before discarding it in the trash.

"You're doing the right thing, maybe it wasn't meant to be," Dimitri says to me.

"Let's go home," suggests Christian.

_I'm sorry my love, but I cannot go on like this. I will always love you. Goodbye._

**Awwww poor Sydrian, R&R. thank you xoxo.**


End file.
